Aqualish
*Negra''Star Wars Enciclopedia de Personajes: Actualizada y Ampliada'' |pelo=*Marrón *Negro *Rubio |plumas= |ojos=*Marrón *Negro *Rojo''Battlefront II: Escuadrón Infernal'' |distinciones=Dos o cuatro ojos. |vida= |planeta=AndoStar Wars Rebels: Visual Guide: Epic Battles |habitat= |dieta= |idioma=Aqualish |miembros=*Ponda BabaUniverso Star Wars *Torvo BoloConsecuencias *Gleb *HaalJoin the Resistance *Utonk Hid *Po Nudo[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *Si PebiStar Wars: Uprising—Crew Member: Si Pebi *Horst PrajilServants of the Empire: Edge of the Galaxy *Nhego Roolan *RoonloStar Wars: Uprising *Teak Sidbam *Hench Sina *Bohento Splinth *Amda Wabo *Onar KomaJabba's Realm *Wudei WadaiStar Wars: Uprising—Crew Member: "Wudei Wadai" *WooroGalaxy's Edge 1}} Los '''aqualish' era una especie de humanoides inteligentes del planeta Ando, que se diferenciaban por sus ojos negros y su pelaje. Algunos miembros de esta raza poseían cuatro ojos, otros solo un par. Biología y apariencia thumb|left|180px|[[Po Nudo, un aqualish de cuatro ojos.]] Los aqualish generalmente eran calvos, tenían pelaje alrededor de sus mejillas, y parecían tener diferentes colores de piel entre sí. Además de tener dos o cuatro ojos y diferentes tipos de manos. El criminal Ponda Baba tenía manos peludas con cinco huellas, mientras que algunos aqualish que formaban parte del Senado de la República Galáctica lucían manos sin pelo con tres huellas. La especie hablaba aqualish. Tenían sangre de color rojo que no cauterizaba. Historia Algunos aqualish, como el fabricante de armas Amda Wabo, provenían del planeta Ando. Podrían encontrarse en la comunidad galáctica durante la época de la República Galáctica, donde varios de ellos eran miembros del Senado de la República. Sin embargo, algunos aqualish no estaban de acuerdo con la dirección que había tomado la República, y al menos dos políticos se aliaron con el Lord Sith, el Conde Dooku. Varios otros aqualish trabajaron para la facción anti-República de Dooku, la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes. Durante un conflicto armado entre la Confederación y la República, conocido como las Guerras Clon, un aqualish trabajó junto al general neimoidiano Lok Durd. Ambos fueron capturados por las fuerzas de la República en el planeta Maridun. Después de las Guerras Clon, la República se disolvió y se transformó en el Imperio Galáctico. Dos de los aqualish que se habían unido a la Confederación fueron asesinados por el Sith Darth Vader en el planeta Mustafar.[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] Durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica, algunos aqualish recurrieron a la piratería y la caza de recompensas, mientras que otros decidieron unirse a la Rebelión para restaurar la República y recuperar su escaño en el Senado. Aqualish en la galaxia thumb|200px|Políticos aqualish. Además de ser senadores de la República Galáctica y oficiales de la Confederación, algunos aqualish habían encontrado ocupaciones siendo delincuentes y traficantes de armas. Utonk Hid era un pistolero aqualish que fue un invitado en la taberna de Tiggs Leo en el planeta Coruscant. Un criminal aqualish fue Ponda Baba, quien, junto con su amigo el Doctor Cornelius Evazan, recibió la sentencia de muerte en doce sistemas estelares. Baba perdió su brazo ante el Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi durante una pelea de cantina. Amda Wabo era una traficante de armas aqualish que trabajaba en el planeta Garel. Durante el reinado del Imperio Galáctico, Wabo intentó vender rifles disruptores de iones T-7 al Imperio a través de la Ministra Maketh Tua. Sus esfuerzos fueron interrumpidos por un grupo de rebeldes del planeta Lothal, y algunas de las armas terminaron en manos del jefe del crimen Cikatro Vizago. Al menos un aqualish era miembro de la corte de Jabba el Hutt en el planeta Tatooine.[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] Apariciones *''Star Wars Journeys: Beginnings'' *''Star Wars: Force Arena'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *''Obi-Wan and Anakin, Part II'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''El Discípulo Oscuro'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 1: The Chosen One, Part I'' *''Tarkin'' *''Beckett 1'' *''Rebel Rising'' *''Star Wars 28: Yoda's Secret War, Part III'' *''Servants of the Empire: Edge of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion'' *''Droids in Distress'' book * * *''TIE Fighter Trouble'' * *''Servants of the Empire: Rebel in the Ranks'' * * *''Kanan 6: The Last Padawan, Epilogue: Haunt'' *''Servants of the Empire: Imperial Justice'' * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' * * * *''Leia, Princesa de Alderaan'' * * * * * * * * *''Rogue One - Cassian & K-2SO Special 1'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' novela *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Una Novela Juvenil'' *''Bounty Hunt'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episode IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero'' *''Star Wars: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars: Heroes Path'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' * * * * * *''Battlefront II: Escuadrón Infernal'' *''Chewbacca, Part I'' *''Chewbacca, Part III'' *''Heredero de los Jedi'' *''El Arma de un Jedi: Una Aventura de Luke Skywalker'' *''Star Wars Annual 4'' *''Han Solo, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 5: Skywalker Strikes, Part V'' *''Star Wars 8: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part I'' *''Star Wars 11: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 11: Shadows and Secrets, Part V'' *''Star Wars Annual 1'' *''Doctor Aphra Annual 1'' *''Doctor Aphra 9: The Enormous Profit, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 10: The Enormous Profit, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 11: The Enormous Profit, Part III'' *''Doctor Aphra 22: The Catastrophe Con, Part III'' *''Doctor Aphra 25: The Catastrophe Con, Part VI'' *''Doctor Aphra 26: Worst Among Equals, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 27: Worst Among Equals, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 30: Worst Among Equals, Part V'' *''Doctor Aphra 31: Worst Among Equals, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 45: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part II'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Age of Rebellion - Lando Calrissian 1'' * * *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Alphabet Squadron'' *''Consecuencias'' *''Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Líneas de Sangre *"True Love" * * *''Join the Resistance'' *''Lealtad 1'' * *''Galaxy's Edge 1'' *''Galaxy's Edge 2'' *''Galaxy's Edge 3'' *''Galaxy's Edge 4'' * }} Apariciones no canónicas * * * * * * * * Fuentes *''Star Wars Rebels: Head to Head'' *''Sabine My Rebel Sketchbook'' *''Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber'' *''The Art of Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Manual de Supervivencia de Rey'' *''Star Wars Enciclopedia de Personajes: Actualizada y Ampliada'' *''Star Wars: Mundos y Escenarios'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: La Enciclopedia Visual'' *''Star Wars: Scum and Villainy: Case Files on the Galaxy's Most Notorious'' *''Star Wars: Aliens'' *''Jabba's Realm'' * * * * * * * }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Aqualish Categoría:Especies del Borde Medio Categoría:Especies inteligentes anfibias